


I Wanna Be Your Bitch

by brookeswritings



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Humiliation, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookeswritings/pseuds/brookeswritings
Summary: Reader has a kink that she shares with her partner.
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Reader
Kudos: 81





	I Wanna Be Your Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @/brookeswritings

When Emily and you had first started sleeping together, you both had been relatively open about kinks and fetishes. Yet, there was still one kink that kept popping up in your mind and you weren’t exactly sure on how to actually talk to Emily about it. It wasn’t like an abnormal kink, but to you it seemed like the most embarrassing thing to discuss. Which is, a stretching and size kink. The idea of Emily completely stretching you out on the biggest strap size that you have, while you whimper and plead for more. Yes, while that doesn’t seem like a very hard thing to bring up, you felt like Sisyphus and the boulder. Although, you had managed to work up the courage for tonight. Especially since Emily would be coming home from a case and you desperately wanted to be her good girl and make her proud by taking the strap.

Your plan was nearly perfect, cook dinner for your lovely girlfriend and then pop the nerve wrecking question. When the time came, you made sure to start preparing the chicken in time for the plane to land, making sure to set the table nicely and to start setting up the salad. Thankfully, you were able to have everything set up by the time that you heard the door open and Emily step inside.

“Hello, my love, I’m in the kitchen,” you call out. You heard the footsteps fall as Emily made her way into the kitchen.

“Is this all for me?” She asked, you nodded in response, smiling as she put her arms around your waist and brought you in for a kiss. Being in her arms made you fear tonight less, because how could she fit so perfectly with you and not want to support this fantasy.

“It is! I do have a proposition for you after we eat though,” you reply, cementing in the fact that you cannot back out now.

“A proposition? Is this about to be a fun surprise?” 

You just giggle in response, sitting down at the table and changing the topic to how the case went amongst other daily things that occurred while she was away. At the end of the meal and no time left to spare, you manage to utter out, “I was thinking we could try stretching because I like have a size kink and I don’t know if that’s okay with you, but I think we should try it tonight.”

The words all came out in one breathe and Emily just stared at you briefly until she managed to process all of it. After processing it, she grabbed your hand and said, “Of course we can try that tonight, I’m sure you’ll be my good girl, taking my strap like an absolute star.”

The relief in your eyes must have been evident because Emily’s eyes softened and she suggested that you clean up the dishes while she figured some things out in the bedroom. You quickly agreed and cleaned as fast as possible, the promise of being Emily’s good girl tonight overwhelming every cell in your body.

You made your way to the bedroom, excitement bubbling deep within you when you walked through the door to see Emily had set out lube and the three largest toys that you two owned. 

“Now,” Emily started, “we need to make sure that we’re doing this in a safe, sane, and consensual manner. If I’m hurting you, let me know and the traffic light system is in place tonight. Can you be a good girl and tell me what each color means?”

“Green for go, yellow for slow down, and red for stop,” you parroted.

“That’s my good girl, now I want to get you out of those clothes and onto the bed,” Emily smirked. You made quick work of stripping down and laying down on the bed, Emily took this time to slide in-between your thighs and gently start to push two fingers into you. “What an absolutely soaking girl, aren’t you?”

“Please Miss, I need more,” you beg. 

“I suppose, when you look so cute like this.” Emily proceeded to drizzle a bit of lube onto her fingers, getting the third one in as she pumped in and out. Her thumb meeting your clit and eliciting moans from you. “Aw, we’ve barely gotten started and you’re already turning into a little squirmy mess, huh?”

You just nodded in agreement as Emily pulled her fingers out, replacing them with the smallest dildo that was currently out. Mocking your little moans, she leaned down to start sucking marks into your thighs while prepping you for the larger toys to come. Little whispers of pleases left your mouth as you desperately wanted more, to be filled to the brim with Emily’s strap.

“If you can’t form sentences on the smallest one, how are you ever going to survive the other two?” Emily mocked, pulling the toy all the way out before roughly slamming it back into you.

“Miss, please, I can handle the next size, I promise. I’ll be such a good girl, I can take it for you,” you pant out between thrusts. Finally, Emily deems your begging good enough and takes the toy out, only to replace it with the next size immediately. “Oh my god, Miss! It feels so good, thank you, oh my god, thank you.”

“Aw, does my little girl enjoy it when I stretch her out? Filling her completely? I think you might be too tight for the strap,” Emily remarked, squeezing more lube onto the toy. Little gasps left you as she continued the same treatment as before. The fullness was almost enough to push you over the edge, but Miss hadn’t given you permission yet, so you were just left to deal with the overwhelming feeling. 

Then finally, after what seemed to take hours, Emily slipped on the strap with the largest size. Urging you to flip over despite the fact that your legs felt like absolute jello, Emily was determined to make this as humiliating as possible by not even looking at you when she completely stretched you out.

Lubing up the strap, Emily commented, “Look at what a good slut you’re being, letting your Miss hit it from the back while your head is completely buried in a pillow.”

You couldn’t form enough words to reply so you settled on just soft begs for more and a combination of Emily’s name mixed with Miss. Clearly feeling your desperation, Emily let her fingers find their way to your clit and match her thrusts.

“P-please…”

“Please what? If you want something you need to ask like a big girl with real words and sentences. Can you do that or have I completely fucked you dumb?” 

“Miss please, please may I cum?”

Emily took what felt like an actual eternity to give an actual response which just happened to be, “well I guess since my good girl gained back her ability to speak, you can go ahead and cum for me.”

With her permission, you could feel your legs begin to shake and try to clench together and when you finally reached your peak, you slumped down as Emily’s strap slipped out of you.

“Look at you, blissfully fucked out and you were so good for me. Let’s get you cleaned up and then we can cuddle, is that okay?” Emily cooed. You just nodded in agreement as Emily helped you stand up to go shower. She murmured sweet praises into your ear the entire time that you two spent cleaning up. That night, both of you feel asleep with a new kink discovered and the knowledge of the love that you felt for each other.


End file.
